PM63
The PM63 is a submachine gun featured in'' Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The PM63 is used extensively by the Soviet Military in the campaign level "Executive Order." The weapon is found specifically during the assault phase on the launch facility. It can be found with Extended Mags, Dual Wield, or with no attachments, but never with any camouflage pattern, unlike some of the AK-47's found on that level. In "Numbers," a PM63 with Dual Wield can be found in the first weapons cache, but no where else in the level. The PM63 also makes a brief appearance in the level "Crash Site" in the hands of the Soviet Spetsnaz, who exclusively use it. Multiplayer The PM63 can be purchased at level 29. The clan tag, when purchased and selected, is etched onto the left side of the gun, slightly left of the trigger. The emblem is placed on the back of the gun above the magazine, and it can be seen when aiming down the sight. When using the PM63 it is advisable to use the Extended Mags attachment, since the regular magazine only holds 20 rounds, but with Extended Mags, the magazine holds 30 rounds. Scavenger is also recommended as its high rate of fire uses up ammunition very quickly. The PM63's easily controllable recoil, good range, and open ironsights allow engagement at a variety of ranges, although it is still most effective in close-quarters. The Grip attachment can be used to more easily eliminate enemies at long range, though it is not absolutely necessary. Rapid Fire is not recommended, as it increases recoil, and burns through ammo at an alarming pace. In addition, it is not possible to combine Rapid Fire with Extended Mags via Warlord. Attachments *Grip *Extended Mag *Dual Wield *Rapid Fire Zombies The PM63 appears in Nazi Zombies mode and is available from the wall for 1000 points. Its high rate of fire and decent power make it good for the early rounds, however its small magazine and low ammo reserve are liabilities, even in the early rounds, as it drains ammo quickly. Other SMGs, such as the MPL, MP5K, and the MP40 are generally more popular due to their larger ammo supply at the same cost, but the PM63's faster rate of fire makes it better for close range. When Pack-a-punched, it becomes "Tokyo and Rose". Tokyo and Rose is Dual Wielded, effectively doubling the magazine size. However, like every dual-welded weapon, the player can no longer ADS, and the large spread means that most shots will not hit the target, unless dangerously close. Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. PM63BO.jpg|The PM63 PM63adsBO.jpg|Iron sights File:PM63-side-view.png|Side view of the PM63 File:PM63dualwield.jpg|The PM63 with Dual Wield Trivia *Both the Pickup and Killfeed icons show the PM63 with its vertical foregrip folded and with Extended Magazines. *The name of the upgraded version of the PM63 is a reference to Tokyo Rose, a generic name given to female Japanese propaganda broadcasters during World War II. *The third person character model, and menu image display the PM63 as uncocked. The slide never reciprocates as it does in first person. *When used with the Dual Wield attachment, the PM63 gains a folding stock, although it becomes folded during use. The foregrip is also folded while used with the Dual Wield attachment, just like with the HUD image. *The PM63 is uniquely named "PM63 Folding Stock" in game when equipped with the Grip attachment. This is more appropriate, as all submachine guns (except the AK74u) get a stock of some sort. *The PM63 and the Skorpion are the only submachine guns that do not accept any optics. *On the Wii version, the PM63 is held with one hand (due to weapon twisting). The foregrip also stays unfolded, which makes it look a bit clumsy. *As with all other 30-20 damage SMGs, Rapid Fire has no effect on the Wii. *Camouflages on the PM63, namely the Red Camouflage, fade away and are almost completely gone on the back of the slide where the emblem is placed. *The PM63 is the only SMG that does not accept a Suppressor as an attachment. *The PM63 has the least amount of usable attachments out of any of the SMGs featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Videos thumb|300px|left|Upgraded PM63 thumb|300px|right|Attachment Overview ru:PM63 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons